The Division of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndromes (DAIDS) of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH), Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS), maintains a portfolio of contracts to support the development of (1) therapies for HIV infection and its complications and coinfections, and (2) microbicides for preventing the sexual transmission of HIV. Services provided under this contracts assist investigators in academic settings and small pharmaceutical firms in filling specific gaps in their drug development plan as they advance their product towards clinical investigation.